memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Kim
Harry S.L. Kim (played by Garrett Wang) was a Human Starfleet officer who was best known for serving as operations manager aboard the starship [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] during the seven years it was lost in the Delta Quadrant. Starfleet Academy Kim attended Starfleet Academy from 2367 to 2370. During his last year at the Academy, he had a roommate named James Mooney MacAllister, who studied excessively, even at night. This forced Kim to wear an eye mask to help sleep, reminding him of his mother's womb, of which he still retained memories. He retained the practice of wearing the mask at night throughout his Voyager assignment. McAllister helped Kim in his fourth year Quantum Chemistry class. ( ) During his academy years, he became close friends with Lyndsay Ballard, who lived across the hall in the student dorm. He even changed his class schedule so he would be in the same classes as Ballard. She taught him to ice skate, despite his dislike for cold weather. He never mentioned to her that he had a crush on her, not until he met her again in 2376. ( ) Kim was editor of the school newspaper his senior year. As editor, he monitored subspace transmissions, where he got reports from some of the first activity by the Maquis against the Cardassians after the signing of the Treaty of 2370. Without advising his professor, Kim wrote an editorial on the potentially controversial topic and the cadets became polarized on the issue. They debated the pros and cons of the subject and through his article, gained an insight into the entire history of the Maquis political rebellion. ( ) He was also a talented Parrises squares player, and was Academy champion three times. ( ) Harry graduated from the Academy as valedictorian of his class, having earned Interstellar Honors, on stardate 47918. He requested duty aboard the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] on stardate 47923 and was given his first field assignment as a bridge officer aboard Voyager early the following year. ( ) Aboard Voyager As Ensign Kim had an especially promising career in engineering and analytical operations, he was assigned as operations manager aboard the Voyager, and would second as a science officer. He was very nervous about his first assignment, to the extent that he did not know how to address Captain Kathryn Janeway. Tom Paris, who was the polar opposite of Kim, took him under his wing; Janeway observed that he was somewhat naive and his loss of family and home was a raw wound. During Voyager's maiden voyage, the ship was transported to the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker's array, along with a Maquis ship. After both crews were subjected to various medical tests, they were returned to their respective ships. Harry Kim and B'Elanna Torres, a Maquis, were not. They were transferred to an underground Ocampan medical facility by the Caretaker. Kim and Torres persuaded an Ocampan nurse to show them a route that could lead to the surface. They escaped and tried to find their way to the surface. They were eventually rescued by Voyager. ( ) Captain Janeway noted in her Delta Quadrant Addendum that his genius nearly got the Voyager crew through a micro-wormhole if not for a time technicality. Tom Paris proposed petitioning the Federation Astronomical Committee to officially designate the wormhole Harry discovered as the Harry Kim wormhole. ( ) On an away mission to an asteroid, Kim found an alien burial ground. When the team was beamed up, Kim was switched with one of the bodies in the burial capsules, and a dead alien was beamed aboard Voyager. He found himself on the Vhnori homeworld. The Vhnori believed he was from the afterlife. When he told them he was from a place where there were just dead bodies, he shook their belief in the afterlife. He persuaded Hatil Garan, a Vhnori, who was going to submit to euthanasia to ease his family's burden in caring for him, to change his mind about dying. He took Garan's place and was returned to the asteroid, and rescued by Voyager. ( ) When Voyager visited the Sikarians, Kim met a woman named Eudana, who was using an instrument which Harry mistook for being musical in nature, but when she said it measured weather patterns, he correctly deduced that nonlinear resonances in the atmosphere allowed the device to function. She then asked if he was a scientist, to which he responded that was sort of right. She wanted to be alone with him and took him to a planet thousands of light years away. Her people could fold space and travel great distances in a short time. This technology could have reduced the length of Voyager's return home. The Sikarians, however, would not give up the technology due to their laws. ( ) During a holoprogram, Kim was captured by an energy being who had assumed one of the characters in the program. The Doctor rescued him. ( ) In the attack by the Botha, who could cause hallucinations, Kim believed he saw his girlfriend Libby. ( ) In 2372, Voyager was accidentally duplicated by a spatial scission phenomenon. Each ship was unaware of the others' existence, and both tried to stabilize their rapidly-draining antimatter supply with a series of proton bursts. One of the two ships, slightly phased apart from the other, fired protons first, heavily damaging the other in the process; the damage also caused the infant Naomi Wildman to die in her failed delivery operation. The Harry Kim from the damaged Voyager was killed after being sucked through a hull breach. When the undamaged ship was forced to self-destruct after being overrun by Vidiian forces, that ship's Harry Kim took the infant Naomi Wildman and traveled to the other ship. ( ) , The Clown turns Harry's fear of growing old into a reality.]] At one point, Kim entered an artificial reality stasis created by the Kohl. They had created it to survive a natural disaster. When he entered, in his subconscious state he was confronted by The Clown. The Clown was fear personified, and survived by being linked to humanoid sensory functions. He had already killed some of the Kohl in stasis by literally frightening them to death. Kim could not wake up and became a prisoner of the entity. He was rescued by Janeway when she tricked The Clown into releasing the prisoners in exchange for her. She substituted her hologram for herself. ( ) In 2373, he was falsely arrested, along with Tom Paris; they were incarcerated in an Akritirian prison ship, where they suffered great physical and mental abuse. Even though Janeway found the real terrorist who had actually committed the crime Kim and Paris had been imprisoned for, the Akritirians refused to release them. Kim cares for Paris when he was stabbed by an inmate. With no medical assistance available, Kim made a deal with another inmate for some supplies to clean up Paris's wound. Later, Kim almost killed Paris when he found a delirious Paris taking apart the tool that Kim had used to neutralize the force field surrounding the prison. He regained his composure just in time. Voyager attacked the prison and freed them both. ( ) In early 2373, Kim was assigned to enhance the astrometrics lab aboard Voyager, which had not been upgraded since the ship left spacedock. He fell in love with a holodeck character, who was actually an alien in the disguise of the character. He became very jealous of Tuvok when the holodeck character who was in reality an alien became infatuated with Tuvok. The alien was the operator of an array near a nebula. ( ) Later that year Kim began to exhibit the appearance of alien markings on his face. When Voyager visited a planet inhabited by the Taresians, they explained that Kim was conceived on their world, but his embryo was implanted in an Earth woman, to bring an infusion of new genetic material back to their race. At first Kim decided to stay on his "true homeworld", but later Kim realized that Taresian men are killed on their wedding night after the women extract enough genetic material to conceive children. In fact he was not Taresian but infected with a retro virus to produce the Taresian DNA. The crew was able to disrupt a force field around the planet and beam up Kim and leave the area. (VOY:Favorite Son) At the end of the year, Voyager arrived in Borg space. They found a passage that seemed devoid of any Borg. After a fleet of cubes had passed Voyager, ignoring it, Kim determined that the fleet had been destroyed. Upon investigating the debris, he was attacked by Species 8472 and wounded. His body was invaded by alien cells that were destroying his own cells. He was cured when the Doctor used Borg nanoprobes to cure him. ( ) Kim and the Doctor were the only members of the crew not put into the Hirogen holoprogram hunts after the Hirogen captured Voyager. Kim was forced to continue to expand and upgrade the hunting holoprograms. He worked on a way to disable the neural blockers used by the Hirogens, so the crew could remember who they were. He was successful and helped rescue the crew by disabling the holoprograms. ( ) On exploring a demon planet, his DNA was used by silver blood aliens to duplicate him, so they could experience consciousness. ( ) In 2375, Kim helped build a technologically advanced shuttle called the Delta Flyer. That same year Kim encountered the Malon. They attempted to steal an advanced probe belonging to Voyager. Kim, along with Paris and Torres, used the shuttle to retrieve the probe and fight off the Malon. (VOY:Extreme Risk) He became involved with a Varro female named Tahl who was a rebel planning on separating the Varro generation ship. This affair brought him in conflict with Captain Janeway who disapproved of the relationship. He defied Janeway and continued to see Tahl. Kim has developed a biological bond that the Varro called the shared heart. The Doctor developed an antidote for the condition. After the Varro ship left and he and Tahl parted, Kim refused to take medicine for his lovesick condition, because the pain would remind him of the happiness he felt. (VOY:The Disease) His silver blood duplicate perished due to cellular degrading. As acting captain, after the duplicate Janeway died, Kim tried to hold the ship together, until it could to the Demon Planet and safety. The attempt failed and the crew and ship disintegrated due to cellular decay.(VOY:Course: Oblivion) in the holonovel The Adventures of Captain Proton.]] He and Paris discovered that their favorite holoprogram had been mistakenly taken seriously by an alien race. They believed that they were about to be attacked. They had to defeat the holodeck character, Doctor Chaotica, to stop the alien attack on Voyager. ( ) Kim found that a machine discovered by an away team was a weapon with artificial intelligence. It had integrated the Doctor's program. Speaking through the Doctor, it demanded to be taken to its target or it would destroy Voyager. Kim was able to retrieve data from the machine that showed its launch was a mistake. Kim was then able to convince the machine that it was a mistake, and the weapon was beamed off Voyager and destroyed the other weapons sent on the mission. ( ) Kim often found time to relax on the holodeck. He and Paris createed a new holoprogram called Fair Haven. He dated one of the characters, Maggie O'Halloran, who Paris turned into a cow as a prank. When the other characters in the program saw it they believed that Kim and Paris were evil spirits and attempted to send them back to the otherworld. The characters had become self-aware due to a hologram failure. ( ) Later, he became reunited with a crewmate who he had romantic feelings for. Ensign Lyndsay Ballard had been killed in an away mission, only to be discovered by the Kobali who resurrected her. They reanimated her by altering her DNA and transformed her into a Kobali. The Doctor used medical techniques to begin the transformation of her back to Human form. Her Kobali father boarded Voyager and asked her to come back; when she refused, his ships opened fire on Voyager. Kim tried to persuade her to stay, but she had been transformed into a Kobali and wished to save Voyager from future attacks, she left. ( ) As a member of an away team Kim retained memories of a massacre which took place many years ago. The memorial was put in his neural pathways by a synaptic generator left as a monument on the planet he visited. Kim suffered terrible guilt because the memories of the soldier, who had killed two civilians, was transposed on him.( ) Kim, along with Paris, Chakotay, and Neelix, were on the Delta Flyer, when a Borg cube tractored the shuttle inside the cube. The cube was piloted by Borg children who were left along after a virus had killed the adults. Kim was injured, but recovered and attempted to destroy the cube's generator. He and the others were rescued by Seven of Nine who persuaded the children to let them go. (VOY:The Collective) He was stranded on a pre-industrial planet with Torres. He was able to restore the shuttle, when Torres was able to secure minerals and metals for stories she gave to the local playwright. He and Torres returned to Voyager. ( ) In the last year of Voyager's journey home, Kim helped defeat the Borg and destroy Unimatrix Zero. He entered a galactic space race, only to find out that the woman he had feelings for, Irina, was a terrorist trying to sabotage the race. He was part of an away team captured by a race that had its world poisoned by an early Earth probe. ( ) Kim assumed his first command when he took over a Kraylor ship that was in conflict with another alien race. He believed that the ship was carrying medicine, but was really a ship carrying cloaked technology. ( ) Kim returned to the Alpha Quadrant aboard Voyager after one last battle with the Borg. ( ) Alternate realities and timelines *In one alternate timeline created in 2371, Kim found himself back in San Francisco, assigned to the Starfleet Engineer Corps, living with Libby, who was at the time his fiancee. His shuttle entered an alien time stream that changed his timeline. He was helped by Cosimo, one of the aliens, and the Paris of that timeline, to return to Voyager. ( ) *In another timeline, Kim married Linnis Paris, the daughter of Tom Paris and Kes. The couple had a son, named Andrew. ( ) *In yet another timeline, Kim and Chakotay flew the Delta Flyer to Earth after Voyager was destroyed due to a mistake of Kim's. Fifteen years later, as fugitives, they found Voyager and "fixed" history. With a Borg temporal transmitter that they stole from Starfleet they sent a message back in time to prevent the crash.( ) *In yet another timeline, Kim commanded the [[USS Rhode Island|USS Rhode Island]] as captain, in the year 2400. ( ) Personal life Harry Kim was born in South Carolina in 2349. His personal interests included sports, art, and music. Kim's favorite sports were volleyball and Velocity. As a cadet at Starfleet Academy, Kim was involved in numerous athletic events as both the captain of the Velocity team and a three-time Academy champion of Parrises squares. Aboard Voyager, Kim was often seen enjoying a game of kal-toh with Tuvok, although he was unable to defeat the Vulcan officer during the seven years of Voyager's return trip to the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) Kim also played clarinet in the Juilliard Youth Symphony. When he served on the USS Voyager, he forgot his clarinet. He later replicated one with his replicator rations and went on to perform with a jazz combo of officers, "Harry Kim and the Kimtones." ( ) Kim had a girlfriend named Libby, whom he met, by accident, at a Ktarian music festival, where he was sitting in her seat. After the incident, it took Kim three weeks to work up the courage to ask her on a date. After Voyager became stranded in the Delta Quadrant, in 2371, Kim held on to his love for Libby and often woke up in the middle of the night calling her name, hoping for a response. ( ) Despite his continued affection for Libby, Kim had many failed relationship attempts while aboard Voyager. He confessed to a long-held infatuation with Academy classmate Lyndsay Ballard, who died during an away mission and was then revived by an alien race known as the Kobali. ( ) Kim's other failed infatuations include crewmate Megan Delaney, ( ) a holographic character named Marayna, ( ) and an alien terrorist named Irina. ( ) In 2374, Kim became infatuated with Seven of Nine shortly after she was released from the Borg Collective. Seven, however, did not return the affection due to her incomplete understanding of Human culture. When she confronted Kim regarding his feelings for her, she attempted to initiate an intimate encounter with him, forcing an awkward Kim to defuse the situation. The result of their encounter, however, did set the foundation for developing a friendship. ( ) In 2375, Kim became involved in a forbidden affair with a Varro engineer named Derran Tal. Harry fell deeply in love with Tahl, in part because of a special bond created between the two called olan'vora, which he contracted following intimate relations with the Varro. ( ) Tom Paris After Voyager became stranded in the Delta Quadrant, Kim became good friends with Tom Paris. Together they often spent much time together in the holodeck. During their time on Voyager, Harry Kim would become Tom's best friend. Tom first met Harry Kim, on board Deep Space 9 where a Ferengi bartender named Quark wanted to sell Harry some crystals. Quark was about to scam Harry, when Paris sunk the deal the Ferengi wanted to make and prevented Harry Kim of paying too much for the crystals. When Tom reported on board Voyager, Harry noticed the cold behaviour between some of the crew and Tom. Harry found out that there an accident as a result of a pilot error which Tom tried to hide by falsifing reports but which he finally admitted was his fault. After Paris told him to stay away from him, Kim told him he could choose his own friends and their friendship started. They had double dates with the Delaney sisters and spent alot of time in the holodeck. Harry was shy and unsure around the oppposite sex, and went to Paris for relationship advice. In Tom's opinion, Harry always fell in love with the wrong women. ( ) Parents Kim was very close to his parents, Mary and John Kim. He was in contact with them every week, even during his training missions. They lived in South Carolina. His mother was a school teacher. She became upset because Harry had left his clarinet behind when he was assigned to Voyager and she did not have enough time to send it to him. ( ) On his mother's birthday in 2377, he got to speak to his parents face-to-face for the first time in seven years. During the conversation his mother stated that Harry was very popular with her 8th graders. Harry Kim's parents were bothered that he hadn't been promoted. ( ) Apocrypha *In the Voyager relaunch book series, Kim gets back together with Libby and is promoted to full Lieutenant (like many of his crewmates, Harry is promoted two steps in rank, to make up for the time spent in the Delta Quadrant where he could not normally receive promotions). Harry then serves under Captain Chakotay aboard Voyager as chief of security. *In the novel Pathways, it is stated that a George Mathers was Harry's roommate at the Academy, not James MacAllister. Mathers developed a serious crush on Harry, only to be severely disappointed to the point of moving out when he found out that Harry was heterosexual.'' Kim, Harry Kim, Harry Kim, Harry Kim, Harry de:Harry Kim es:Harry Kim fr:Harry Kim pl:Harry Kim